Déchiré
by vampirefell
Summary: Remus pense avoir commis une erreur en laissant Tonks entrer dans sa vie et il va tenter de la repousser, pour son propre bien. Mais cette séparation sera aussi douloureuse pour l'un comme pour l'autre. Songfic: Give me more - Empyr.


_Quand tu dors je suis éveillé_

Je te regarde dormir, ton souffle paisible, l'expression sereine de ton visage. Oh comme j'aimerais avoir la même. Tu es si belle, tu semble si fragile que j'ai peur de faire un mouvement au risque de te briser, de déchirer cette quiétude qui est la tienne en cet instant. Comme mes crocs mettraient en pièces n'importe quel animal. Je frémi à cette pensée. Et lève mon regard vers la lune, haute dans le ciel nocturne, formant un croissant presque parfait. Mentalement je calcule combien de jours me séparent encore de la pleine lune tant redoutée. Puis je me retourne vers toi, toujours assoupie, l'air si délicat que je n'ose effleurer ta peau découverte même si j'en meurs d'envie. Je secoue brusquement la tête, effrayé par les pulsions que tu fais naître en moi. Je me dégoute !

_Quand je détruis, tu crée (initialement : Quand tu détruis, je crée) _

Je me sens si coupable j'ai l'impression de profiter de ta jeunesse, de ton innocence. Tu ne devrais pas être là. La violence qui dort en moi contraste tellement avec ta douceur. Je suis un monstre, tu es un ange et j'ai l'impression de t'entraîner dans ma décadence. Je te souille par un simple contact. Je me révulse. Dès que je tente de faire la comparaison entre nous deux, je suis incapable de te trouver autre chose que des qualités alors que je ne vois en moi qu'une ruine. Une façade décrépie accueillant une bête immonde en son sein.

_Quand tu brûles je suis gelé _

Le feu qui coure en toi m'est si étranger, cette joie de vivre que tu affiches à chaque instant. Nous sommes si différents. Que peux-tu bien me trouver, moi qui sombre dans la grisaille un peu plus chaque jour. Moi si sérieux comparé à ton insouciance. Que fais tu ici avec moi ? C'est un mystère que je peine à éclaircir. Je ne sais pourquoi je ne te rebute pas comme tous les autres. Je devrais sans doute être heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui m'accepte tel que je suis mais tout ce que j'en retiens, c'est que tu perds ton temps et ta jeunesse avec un homme misérable et rejeté de la société. J'ai tellement peur que cette proximité te nuise.

_Puis-je couper la corde que tu tiens? _

Ce lien qui semble te relier à moi. Ce lien qui te garde prisonnière sans même que tu t'en rendes compte. J'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop. Je me doute que si, au début, mais je suis persuadé que tu seras mieux sans moi et que tu m'oublieras vite. Je ne pourrais que te faire souffrir. Je ne te mérite pas. La seule chose que je t'apporterais serais la misère et la déchéance, et je refuse de t'attirer là dedans. Je préfère briser là le lien tant qu'il n'est pas trop développé, un mal pour un bien, un jour tu me remercieras de t'avoir empêché de trop t'attacher à quelqu'un comme moi.

_Quand tu sauves ta dernière larme _

Je me déteste d'être celui qui t'inflige cela, je dois me faire violence pour ne pas revenir sur ma décision et te prendre dans mes bras pour te réconforter alors même que je suis la cause de ton chagrin. Et serre les dents pour trouver le courage de faire demi-tour et te tourner le dos, même si cela va à l'encontre de toutes mes envies les plus chères. Je m'accroche au fait que j'agis ainsi pour ton propre bien et que tu finiras par t'en rendre compte un jour ou l'autre. Mais c'est tellement plus dur que tout ce que j'avais imaginé. J'ai l'impression de m'arracher le cœur, que mon âme se fissure à chaque pas que je fais pour m'éloigner de toi.

_Je rêve de la nuit _

Que nous avons partagée ensemble. Ce souvenir me hante. Je me sens si seul, ta chaleur me manque désespérément. Je suis si vide loin de toi, je regrette tellement tout ce que je t'ai fait endurer, et j'en viens parfois à me demander si je n'ai pas commis une erreur monstrueuse en te chassant de ma vie. C'est dans des moments comme ça que la culpabilité me travaille le plus, lorsque je peine à m'endormir et que j'observe les étoiles depuis ma fenêtre. Mon esprit vagabonde inévitablement vers toi sans que je puisse m'en empêcher qu'elle que soit la force que je mets à te repousser de mes pensées. La nostalgie m'envahie pendant quelques instants et des larmes de douleur coulent sur mes joues en repensant à ton visage éteint, et à la souffrance que j'ai lue dans tes yeux lorsque je t'ai quittée. Mais je me reprends vite, mes résolutions me revenant en mémoire.

_Et c'est toujours le mauvais moment, le mauvais endroit _

Les souvenirs se rappellent à moi lorsque je m'y attends le moins, me prenant de court. Ils envahissent ma tête, ne me laissant pas une minute de répit, cherchant à me faire payer la douleur que je viens de t'infliger. Je suis submergé par ces images qui s'agitent devant moi. Il me faut tout le pouvoir de ma volonté pour trouver la force de les repousser.

_Toujours la même force, et la même faiblesse _

Ces visions se font sans cesse plus puissantes, alors que mes convictions s'effritent. Je me sens défaillir face à cette torture mentale, je tente de résister mais elle balaye tous mes principes. Elle m'entraine dans un tourbillon d'émotions contradictoires. Peur, culpabilité, doute, espoir, danger, bonheur, bien-être, vice, félicité… se confondent sans que je puisse démêler le bien du mal.

_Tous ces mots que je ne veux pas entendre _

Tant ils m'embrouillent le cerveau. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Je pensais être sûr de moi mais je constate que ce n'est pas si simple. Ces enchaînements de mots forment un supplice que je suis conscient de mériter mais ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il en devient plus facile à supporter. Plus que tout, trois mots me tourmentent sans commune mesure avec les autres. Trois mots qui tournent en boucle dans mon esprit chaotique, laissant sur leur passage une trainée de douleur comme une coulée de lave qui envahirait mon cerveau éclipsant tout le reste, tant la blessure serait vive. Trois mots me revenant tel un écho de notre dernière conversation. Mon cœur en ressent encore l'élancement lorsque je me souviens de ces quelques mots que tu m'as dis, trois mots d'une puissance dévastatrice qui avaient failli faire tomber toutes mes résolutions et qui maintenant encore, font naître en moi d'insupportables remords ainsi qu'un insoutenable et puissant sentiment de culpabilité. Trois mots tellement banals, mais qui pourtant donnent un sens à tout. Des mots aussi simples que : Je t'aime.

_Tout ce que je vois c'est la lune qui se lève _

Et tout ce qu'elle implique. Je tente de faire taire cette voix en moi qui essaie sans cesse de me pousser vers toi. Je me concentre sur l'astre nocturne, symbole de toutes mes peurs les plus secrètes. J'attends que ce bourreau d'une nuit fasse son office. J'attends que ces rayons argentés me touchent et que la douleur me submerge jusqu'à me faire oublier mon propre nom. Mais pour une fois, cette souffrance aura au moins un avantage, celui d'effacer la torture de mon esprit qui jamais ne s'apaise depuis que je t'ai quittée.

_C'est toujours le bon combat, les mauvais mots _

Je reste persuadé du bien fondé de mes actions et je lutte pour ne pas me laisser aller à mes sentiments. Je tente de les cadenasser et ainsi me museler de peur de laisser échapper ces mots proscrits. Ces trois mots qui ne m'offrent jamais le moindre répit. Ils se sont infiltrés à l'intérieur de chaque parcelle de mon être et tentent désespérément de franchir la barrière de mes lèvres. Ce que je leur refuse jour après jour, heure après heure, seconde après seconde.

_Toujours la lune se mélange au soleil _

Et je refuse de t'entrainer dans ma chute, vers les ténèbres qui m'accablent. Je ne laisserai pas la lune, la nuit souiller et détruire le soleil que tu es à mes yeux. Je ne veux en aucun cas éteindre cette flamme qui vis en toi, je ne vois pas que je l'ai déjà fais le jour où je t'ai quittée. Je ne veux pas que tu gèles à mon contact, que mes yeux se posant sur toi te change à jamais en pierre. Car je ne pourrais vivre avec cette culpabilité toute ma vie durant. Je préfère me rendre aveugle que de laisser mon regard te transpercer.

_C'est toujours de la même façon que nous tremblons_

C'est sans cesse les mêmes pensées qui m'empoisonnent l'existence. Et si j'ai eu faux sur toute la ligne ? Et si je t'avais fais plus de mal que de bien ? Et si j'avais malgré moi été le souffle glacé qui avait éteint le feu qui brûlait en toi ? Je frémis et m'efforce de faire abstraction de ces questions qui tournent en boucle dans ma tête, mais elles sont trop fortes pour moi, elles me pompent tout mon courage, réduisant ma volonté en cendre. Dès lors il ne me reste plus que l'énergie du désespoir pour continuer à avancer.

_Pourquoi tu ne me donne pas _

La preuve que j'ai eu raison. Pourquoi reste- tu si grave et silencieuse, toi qui étais la joie de vivre incarnée ? Pourquoi ne reprends tu pas ta vie là où tu l'as laissée ? Pourquoi augmentes-tu mon sentiment de culpabilité ? Et pourquoi ai-je tant envie de tout oublier et de me jeter sur tes lèvres pour me faire pardonner ? Pourquoi ?

_Continue de sourire_

Ne fais plus attention à moi, je ne le mérite pas. Retrouve le bonheur avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ou si tu ne le veux pas, fais-le au moins pour moi. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour voir à nouveau ta bouche s'étirer, amusée. Ce que je ne sais pas, c'est que je suis le seul à pouvoir te dérider. Ca fait bien trop longtemps que je ne t'ai plus vue sautiller d'entrain, quitte à te prendre les pieds dans le tapis. Mais ces gestes que je pensais immuables ont maintenant déserté ta vie, laissant un affreux vide derrière eux. Sur ton visage, on ne peut voir que chagrin et tristesse au lieu de ton habituelle allégresse. Celle-ci semble bien loin à présent, si bien qu'on en viendrait presque à se demander si nous ne l'avons pas tout simplement imaginée. Et le pire, c'est que tout est de ma faute, moi qui ne désirais rien d'autre que ton bonheur.

_Réalises-tu _à quel point je regrette

Je prie pour que tu ne me croies pas cruel, même si tu aurais toutes les raisons du monde de le penser. Car après tout, je suis sûr que tu l'as su bien avant moi, que tu n'étais pas dupe. Tu savais bien que je t'aimais. Quand j'y pense mon cœur se serre, car si je n'en avais pas conscience à l'époque, ça n'était pas ton cas. Je n'ose imaginer la peine que je t'ai faite lorsque je t'ai quittée alors même que tu étais persuadée de mon amour pour toi. Comme tu dois me haïr maintenant de t'avoir fait subir tout ça en dépit de mes sentiments. Tu ne dois pas comprendre mes motivations, ce qui m'a poussé à m'éloigner de toi, au mépris de mes émotions et des tiennes. Je n'ai pas été assez clairvoyant pour comprendre le degré d'attachement que tu me portais. Je pensais que ce n'était qu'un béguin qui passerait bien vite. Je m'étais résolu à te repousser quitte à te regarder avec douleur te jeter dans les bras d'un autre pour me remplacer. Mais force est de constater que tu ne l'as pas fait. Je pensais que le temps ferait son œuvre et m'effacerait de ton esprit, avec une vitesse record. Mais j'ai eu la mauvaise surprise de te voir t'enfoncer chaque jour un peu plus dans la nostalgie et l'abattement. Si tu savais comme je regrette !

_Maintenant continue à rêver_

Je tente encore de me voiler la face et d'espérer que tu passeras à autre chose en temps voulu. Qu'un autre éradiquera mon souvenir de tes pensées une bonne fois pour toute. Je persévère en me cramponnant à mes illusions comme toi tu le fais en t'accrochant à mon image. Je ne cesse de nourrir l'espoir que tes sentiments ne soient pas irrémédiables. J'attends toujours un miracle qui ferait que tu passes à autre chose, même si cela devait me faire souffrir atrocement. Je veux pour toi que tu aspires à autre chose, que tu élabores d'autres ambitions, que tu continues à rêver tout simplement.

_Créer un choc en moi car j'en ai besoin_

J'ai besoin que tu me remettes les idées en place, que tu me fasses part de tes désirs. Que tu m'indiques la marche à suivre. Tout est trop confus dans mon esprit, j'ai besoin que tu sois ce choc qui me remettrait sur le droit chemin car j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond et de me perdre chaque jour un peu plus. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Comment dois-je me comporter envers toi ? Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Cela fait trop longtemps que ça dure, que nous nous évitons, j'ai besoin de cette confrontation entre nous.

_Ramènes-moi_

Dans le droit chemin, dans la bonne direction. Ramènes-moi vers toi si tu le désires. Je n'aurai plus le courage de rester éloigné de toi, cela fait trop de temps que je lutte contre mes sentiments. Mais j'ai besoin d'un signe de ta part pour savoir si je suis toujours le bienvenu à tes côtés et dans ton cœur.

_Que ferais-tu si tu étais à ma place_

Dis-moi, je t'écoute. Ai-je raison de revenir vers toi après tout ce temps ? Aides-moi à décoder mes émotions car je n'y comprends rien. Dois-je lâcher prise ou dois-je continuer à lutter ? Dois-je poursuivre le combat et te laisser aller de l'avant ou dois-je céder à mes sentiments ? Que ferais-tu à ma place ? Je t'en prie éclaire-moi car à mes yeux, tout semble insoluble.


End file.
